flameclan_roleplayingfandomcom-20200216-history
FlameClan/Roleplay
This page provides roleplay for all members of FlameClan. Archives: 1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6, 7, 8, 9, 10, 11, 12, 13, 14, 15, 16, 17, 18, 19, 20, 21, 22, 23, 24, 25, 26, 27, 28, 29, 30, 31, 32, 33, 34, 35, 36, 37, 38, 39, 40, 41, 42, 43, 44, 45, 46, 47, 48, 49, 50, 51, 52, 53 ---- Falconheart dozed and fell asleep, waking in yet another dream about her brother. I could even learn how to LOVE 22:05, November 28, 2015 (UTC) Redcloud lifted his head from his makeshift nest and placed his chin on his paws. He couldn't stand being in this camp any longer. How many more days would he have to endure in this Clan? He still hadn't gotten used to the scent... It was revolting. He huffed and rolled onto his back, hoping to drift back to sleep. 01:51, 11/29/2015 Falconheart chased her brother in her dream, purring. I could even learn how to LOVE 04:27, November 29, 2015 (UTC) "I'm not going out of camp," Rainkit mewed, his tail sticking out like a twig. "That's a rule. Rules are rules: I don't break them." --'The mind is just a complicated machine' 04:29, November 29, 2015 (UTC) Griffinkit stalked a leaf. I could even learn how to LOVE 04:31, November 29, 2015 (UTC) Waspkit hid behind the nursery, his eyes narrowed. (I can't wait until he's an apprentice so hAHH) Fawnkit and Maplekit sat nearby, Maplekit's ears flicking as Copperdusk stalked out nearby, the dark ginger tabby looking at her kit for a moment before going towards the camp entrance, intent on having a solo hunt for once. --'The mind is just a complicated machine' 04:34, November 29, 2015 (UTC) (I can't aait until Griffin's a warrior, his name's gonna be so cool c;) Griffinkit crouched and jumped on the leaf. "Die, rogue!" I could even learn how to LOVE 04:42, November 29, 2015 (UTC) (I can't wait until all my kittycats at the moment are warriors <3 especially rainchild, he's my bae rn omg) Bluestream played with his kits. --'The mind is just a complicated machine' 04:45, November 29, 2015 (UTC) (I think I just came across Sunrisepaw's warrior name :P) Griffinkit tore up the leaf with his claws. I could even learn how to LOVE 04:51, November 29, 2015 (UTC) (coooool) Frozenstream padded into camp with a squirrel in his jaws, shortly followed in by Snowdrift, whose fur was ruffled: nothing was in the white cat's jaws. --'The mind is just a complicated machine' 04:54, November 29, 2015 (UTC) Griffinkit went over to Rainkit. "Hey, Rainkit!" I could even learn how to LOVE 05:06, November 29, 2015 (UTC) Without shooting another look at his father, Rainkit pricked his ears at Griffinkit's voice, and the pale tom shuffled out of the nursery. "Hey..." As usual, he avoided Griffinkit's gaze. --'The mind is just a complicated machine' 05:08, November 29, 2015 (UTC) "...You alright? Want to play?" I could even learn how to LOVE 05:18, November 29, 2015 (UTC) Rainkit paused. At least Griffinkit wants to play with me... and Palekit, he thought, ...unlike most of the rest of them, who avoid me... He then nodded. "Um, okay then." --'The mind is just a complicated machine' 05:27, November 29, 2015 (UTC) Redclaw shifted, his tail-tip twitching in irritation as his gaze stared among the trees throughout camp. 05:39, November 29, 2015 (UTC) "Stupid squirrel...." Snowdrift cursed under his breath, the white tom heading in the direction of the warriors' den. Waspkit watched him leave, the black-striped tom scowling. What was he doing...? --'The mind is just a complicated machine' 05:46, November 29, 2015 (UTC) Blazefire eyed Redcloud, sensing the warrior's discomfort. Unsure of whether to approach him or not, she picked at the side of her nest. The ghosts of Pumapaw and Lilacsong would not let her sleep.--- Palekit heard voices from the nursery, recognizing them as Griffinkit and Rainkit. She wasn't in the mood to go play. Instead, she pondered her upcoming ceremony. Excitement rushed under her pelt as she tipped her head back to look at the starry sky. Mother? Are you there? Are you proud of me? Gryffindor 15:54, November 29, 2015 (UTC) Darkpelt gave Rainkit a lick. "That's my little warrior, following the rules! I'll just stay with you, how's that?" [[User talk:ThunderWaves|''Things never hap]][[User:ThunderWaves|pen the same way twice.]] 16:14, November 29, 2015 (UTC) (Let's roll with this quest) At dawn, Stormstar slowly blinked open his sapphire-blue eyes, stirring in his nest slowly as the faintest of sunlight trickled into his den. Shifting, the leader rose to his paws in a stretch, arching his back before preceding out of his den, placing each paw confidently in front of the other. Everything would be fine, everything would be fine...Even if that pig-headed Blazefire came along. Nosing his way into his sister's den, Stormstar softly called out his sisters name, "Mintfrost? Got those herbs ready, or do you need me to come back later?" 18:17, November 29, 2015 (UTC) Talon stretched as dawn light filtered in through the den that she was in, feeling the warmth on her dark tabby pelt. Meanwhile, outside, Rainkit shot a look at his father. "Yeah! Now let me be, Daddy, I wanna play with Griffinkit." --'The mind is just a complicated machine' 18:20, November 29, 2015 (UTC) (LOL omg, pigheaded) Blazefire hadn't slept well at all. The moment creamy dawn light touched her eyelids, she shot out of her nest and stumbled out of the crowded den. The FlameClan camp was spread out before her, and she couldn't help but wrinkle her nose. What wouldn't she give to be back in ScorchClan. But- there was the quest! A tingling of excitement spread through her limbs.--- Palekit was curled up tightly in her nest. Gryffindor 18:21, November 29, 2015 (UTC) Cypresskit practically plowed over his "uncle", Stormstar. "I'm ready, Stormstar, let's go on that journey!" The dark tabby leader twitched his whiskers in amusement, plucking the kit off of his pelt. "You know you cannot tag along, Cypresskit, especially since you're being punished by having your ceremony held back. You can help your mom look after the Clan for me, ok?" Cypresskit beamed, nodding eagerly before hopping off to find his mother. 18:23, November 29, 2015 (UTC) Blazefire spotted Stormstar. Emotions surged within her and she hastily controlled the urge to spit on the ground after him. ''Not diplomatic, not at all, she chided herself. Gryffindor 18:24, November 29, 2015 (UTC) Talon got up and padded out of the den, stretching when she got outside. --'The mind is just a complicated machine' 18:31, November 29, 2015 (UTC) Upon feeling someone glance at him, Stormstar glowered over his shoulder at Blazefire. Go on, try to fight me in my own camp! 18:33, November 29, 2015 (UTC) (should we wait for everyone to post here before moving to the quest page? or should we move to the quest page and just let everyone post here when they get the chance?) Blazefire met his gaze, green eyes impassive but narrowed. Whatever you do, don't make yourself look like an idiot, shaming ScorchClan. Gryffindor 18:35, November 29, 2015 (UTC) Aureolering squinted at the early morning light as she slowly woke up. She prodded Falconheart. "Falconheart?" She said. "It's time to go." “I'll live INSIDE YOU forever!” —Edward Hyde 18:38, November 29, 2015 (UTC) (we should really just get it on...the longer it takes, the longer Cypress and his fam have to get held back for the Blazerage spawn) Stormstar gulped down the herbs before motioning for the journeying cats to follow him out of camp. 18:36, November 29, 2015 (UTC) As Aureolering rushed over to her leader (after hastily choking down the bitter traveling herbs), she spotted Cypresskit. With a thoughtful expression, she told him, "Goodbye, little one. Stay out of trouble, now." “I'll live INSIDE YOU forever!” —Edward Hyde 18:41, November 29, 2015 (UTC) Blazefire chewed the herbs, wincing at the bitter taste, before thanking Mintfrost and padding out of camp. (everyone else who hasn't posted: make a quick post with your cats leaving and then move to the quest page). Gryffindor 18:45, November 29, 2015 (UTC) Violetpaw sat in the den playing with a twig. There's nothing to do...' ----- Birchheart yawned and padded into camp. [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|��''Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��]] 00:27, November 30, 2015 (UTC) Jaypaw rushed past his sister, Violetpaw, to his nest and plopped down grinning. Sootface walked into camp dropping her prey and then some onto the fresh-kill pile then headed to see if Copperdusk needed any help.— User talk:MinkclawRyewhisker 17:16, November 30, 2015 (UTC) Palekit awoke and yawned. Gryffindor 17:17, November 30, 2015 (UTC) Redclaw sat in camp with his tail wrapped neatly around his paws. His fur stood on end as a slight breeze passed by him. Growling to himself quietly, he rose to his paws, and padded into the Warriors Den. As he walked, his tail brushed against the dark autumn leaves and sent them fluttering everywhere. 17:23, November 30, 2015 (UTC) A young kit stumbled into the FlameClan territory his paws were bleeding from the walk and his throat dry with thirst. His mother was dead along with his siblings and father.— User talk:MinkclawRyewhisker 17:25, November 30, 2015 (UTC) Violetpaw chased after Jaypaw. "Do you want to hunt?" she asked. [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|��Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��]] 17:32, November 30, 2015 (UTC) "No, I just came back from training." He snorted flicking his tail.— User talk:MinkclawRyewhisker 17:37, November 30, 2015 (UTC) Redclaw stretched inside of the den, and shook out his dark ginger and orange fur. With a yawn, he strolled out of camp, pausing moments later to catch sight of the small kit with a round gaze. 17:48, November 30, 2015 (UTC) The kit known as Bee was six moons old and had wandered very far to come here. With exhaustion inhis wide round gaze the tomkit finally passed out before the warrior.— User talk:MinkclawRyewhisker 17:59, November 30, 2015 (UTC) Redclaw's gaze still round, he picked up the kit and quickly raced back to camp. He called out for Mintfrost and had her quickly treat the young kit. "Will it be okay?" Redclaw asked, flicking an ear. Mintfrost only responded with a mumble, and licked the juice off of her mouth. "The kit will be fine. It just needs some rest and relaxation. I'll watch it overnight to make sure it's alright." 18:03, November 30, 2015 (UTC) After a few hours of sleeping, Bee woke up to see a tom standing over him. "Who are y-you?" He asked Redclaw. The tabby and white tom shivering now from fear of being hurt just like his parents.— User talk:MinkclawRyewhisker 18:06, November 30, 2015 (UTC) Redclaw blinked suddenly, startled by the tomkit. "Don't worry," He meowed softly, gesturing the kit forward with his tail. "I won't hurt you, and no one else in this Clan will." 18:12, November 30, 2015 (UTC) "Clan?" Beekit questioned softly his eyes flicking to Mintfrost then back to Redclaw. The tomkit's tail curling around his paws shakily.— User talk:MinkclawRyewhisker 18:14, November 30, 2015 (UTC) "Yes, you're in FlameClan, little one," Mintfrost broke in, reaching down to place a last herb on the kits' paw. Redclaw shifted, watching the kit's gaze trail outside. "I'm Redclaw, and this is Mintfrost," He purred, lifting a paw and licking it gently. "I found you unconscious on the ground, and I brought you back here to help with your wounds." 18:18, November 30, 2015 (UTC) Beekit flexed his claws quietly while MIntfrost delt woth his wounds. "Was I the...only one?"— User talk:MinkclawRyewhisker 18:20, November 30, 2015 (UTC) "Yes," Redclaw meowed, stretching his jaws widely into a yawn. "But Mintfrost has already treated them, so you're all better now." 18:22, November 30, 2015 (UTC) It upset one that his family hadn't lived and maybe someday he'd see them again, but he highy doubted that. "What do I do now?" He asked.— User talk:MinkclawRyewhisker 18:24, November 30, 2015 (UTC) Redclaw looked away, unsure of the answer at the moment. Mintfrost gazed down at the kit, purring softly and wrapping her tail around it. "For now, you stay in here, and I'll ask my brother Stormstar about letting you join us. That's only if you want to, that is." 18:27, November 30, 2015 (UTC) "Oh that'd be great! A permanent home!" The kit exclaimed. The tabby kit then stood. "May I go explore?" He asked.— User talk:MinkclawRyewhisker 18:30, November 30, 2015 (UTC) Mintfrost suddnely churned, and gave the kit a stern gaze. "No. You're new here, so you can't explore by yourself." Redclaw paused the she-cat, and rose to his paws. "I'll take her on a tour of the camp," He meowed. Mintfrost gave the two a curt nod, her gaze following them as they padded outside. 18:35, November 30, 2015 (UTC) Brightfern padded into the camp and dropped a mouse of the fresh kill pile. The she-cat then sat down near the warriors den and began washing her long, soft fur. --Bluestar340 Palekit got out of her nest, yawned, and then careened towards the fresh-kill pile. She was starving. In her haste, she tripped over Brightfern's tail with a shriek. Gryffindor 22:44, November 30, 2015 (UTC) Flare watched Redclaw quietly, her gaze following him as he padded beside the small kit. "Oh hey.." She murmured, shifting awkwardly as she spoke. "Who's that kit with you?" 22:46, November 30, 2015 (UTC) Brightfern jumped and then looked down worriedly at Palekit. "Oh my, I'm so sorry!" She meowed then she quickly added "Are you alright?" --Bluestar340 " No problem!" Palekit chirped. " Actually, It was my fault. But I was hungry." The seal-point reached for a squirrel and began to devour it hungrily. " If I could hunt, I wouldn't be hungry." Gryffindor 22:48, November 30, 2015 (UTC) "You'll be able to hunt soon, I'm sure your mentor will teach you." She meowed quietly. --Bluestar340 Redclaw paused, turning to Flare. "This is Beekit," He meowed. "He's going to be joining the Clan soon, so I'm taking him on a tour through the territory." Flare looked away sadly. ''You didn't give me a tour... 22:52, November 30, 2015 (UTC) " Yeah, I hope so. I was held back. My littermates got into a fight, and I guess it was kinda my fault for not stopping it. Sometimes," she broke off, then continued, "... sometimes, I'm confused. I don't know if I'm still a kit or not. And I miss my mom." Gryffindor 22:54, November 30, 2015 (UTC) Violetpaw sighed, flecking her tail, she exited the den into camp and flopped down. [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|��''Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��]] 22:57, November 30, 2015 (UTC) "Oh I'm sorry to hear that dear.." She murmured sadly. --Bluestar340 " Did you know my mom? Leopardspirit?" Palekit's ears pricked hopefully. Gryffindor 23:04, November 30, 2015 (UTC) "Oh, okay.." Flare meowed softly, shuffling her paws. "Well, I'm going hunting. Enjoy your stay, Beekit!" 23:05, November 30, 2015 (UTC) "I've heard her name. but sadly I never really saw her or anything.. I'm sorry Palekit.." She meowed quietly --Bluestar340 " Oh..." Palekit said, slightly disappointed. She shook herself. " Well, my mom's in a better place, right?" ''And hopefully I'll meet my dad soon. " You n' Phoenixflame have been really close, lately," the young kit teased. Gryffindor 23:17, November 30, 2015 (UTC) "Yes she is and you'll see her one day. Oh and yes again he's my mate.." She murmured. --Bluestar340 " One day..." Palekit said sorrowfully, before her eyes brightened. " Are you guys gonna have kits?" Gryffindor 23:25, November 30, 2015 (UTC) Brightfern nodded, "Yeah we are." She purred. --Bluestar340 " That's awesome! I hope you guys have healthy kits!" Palekit squealed. She finished the squirrel and buried the bones, swiping her tongue over her jaws. " That was delicious." Gryffindor 23:36, November 30, 2015 (UTC) "Aw thank you!" She meowed happily she then added "And that's good." --Bluestar340 With his mother gone, Griffinkit strolled boredly around camp. I could even learn how to LOVE 04:54, December 1, 2015 (UTC) Beekit sniffed at the molly before she left then looked at Redclaw. "Who's she?" He asked.— User talk:MinkclawRyewhisker 13:48, December 1, 2015 (UTC) Redclaw blinked and looked down at Beekit, stretching out his jaws into a wide yawn and sitting down. "She's just a friend I rescued awhile back when she was wounded. Much like you, I suppose," He meowed, purring gently and wrapping his tail around his paws. 21:10, December 1, 2015 (UTC) Shorewillow padded up to Griffinkit "hello how are you " "Okay, thinking about my mom," the tomkit responded I could even learn how to LOVE 23:43, December 1, 2015 (UTC) "She's probably watching you from Starclan "Shorewillow says kindly "She's not dead!" The kit screamed, panic in his gaze. "She's on the quest!" I could even learn how to LOVE 23:57, December 1, 2015 (UTC) (That was embarrassing) "oh I forgot I have a terrible memory " Shorewillow says After bidding a farewell to Brightfern, Palekit pricked her ears at Griffinkit's scream. Something inexplicable rose in her chest... and she hated it. It was mean. It made her want to shout. For the first time since she had learned it, it hit her. My mother is dead. And I'm never going to see her as long as a live. Gryfflepuff 00:04, December 2, 2015 (UTC) Griffinkit dug his claws into the ground. Oh, Palekit. She looks upset. He went over to his friend, worry biting his heart. "You okay?" I could even learn how to LOVE 00:18, December 2, 2015 (UTC) She was tempted to reply:no, leave me alone. But that would have been so mean, and the hurt on Griffinkit's face would have hurt her more than anything. Palekit simply nodded once, her amber eyes slightly dull. She tried to give a reassuring purr- failed miserably- and walked away. Gryfflepuff 01:14, December 2, 2015 (UTC) His intense blue eyes clouding, Griffinkit followed behind Palekit. "Tell me what's wrong." I could even learn how to LOVE 01:18, December 2, 2015 (UTC) She had sat down a short ways near the camp entrance, staring out a bit wistfully. It had suddenly struck her that she'd never been out there: she was eight moons old and hadn't seen anything yet. She turned her head slightly as Griffinkit approached, shifting a bit so he could sit beside her. "... you know, I haven't been out there yet. Sometimes I wonder... what is out there?" Gryfflepuff 01:21, December 2, 2015 (UTC) Griffinkit sighed. "Yeah...want to go out, since nobody's looking?" I could even learn how to LOVE 01:28, December 2, 2015 (UTC) "Go out?!" Palekit spluttered, appalled. " That-that'd be breaking the rules! And I'm already in so much trouble, my apprentice ceremony was delayed... I'm really sorry, Griffinkit," she said guiltily, shuffling her paws. Gryfflepuff 01:31, December 2, 2015 (UTC) "There's nobody looking, I think I'll go off!" Griffinkit put a paw outside the perrder. I could even learn how to LOVE 02:26, December 2, 2015 (UTC) " No! Don't!" Palekit shrieked, tail lashing in alarm. " That's going to get you in trouble, and you're going to be delayed, too!" Gryfflepuff 02:28, December 2, 2015 (UTC) Beekit licked his shoulder quickly then nodded. "She's nice." He said softly twitching his tail tip.— User talk:MinkclawRyewhisker 14:11, December 2, 2015 (UTC) "I guess," He meowed, his whiskers twitching in amusement. "Yeah." 21:08, December 2, 2015 (UTC) The temptation to resist his friend's calls and go on ahead bit Griffinkit's throat. "I...I...no." He turned back to his friend. "I can't leave you, and I want to be with you as an apprentice. I want us to stay together for as long as I'm friends with you." The tomkit sighed and stared at his friend, blinking slowly. I could even learn how to LOVE 02:34, December 3, 2015 (UTC) (gryfflepuff) Copperdusk swept around camp, the temporary leader sending a few cats on patrol as she passed by a few warriors which had nothing to do. --'The mind is just a complicated machine' 05:45, December 3, 2015 (UTC) Beekit sniffed glancing at the other kits. "When will I be made an apprentice? Like you said." The kit asked. He had reached the age of six moons not long ago and had asked Redclaw about it.— User talk:MinkclawRyewhisker 15:10, December 3, 2015 (UTC) Snowdapple hurries over to Copperdusk, bouncing on her paws with excitement. "What can I do?" she asked. 01:09, December 4, 2015 (UTC) Palekit blinked. " That's nice, Griffinkit. Thank you. You can go on and eat something, I want to stay out here." The seal-point shifted, tucking her tail around her and gazing off into the distance. Gryfflepuff 01:15, December 4, 2015 (UTC) Lilywing padded out of the Warriors Den, her tail and head low, still grieving over her kits. - Mossfire121 Phoenixflame sat by the fresh kill pile awkwardly, shifting his paws every few moments. It felt odd not having his older brother around, camp just didn't feel the same. 01:45, December 4, 2015 (UTC) Brightfern padded into camp and dropped a mouse on the fresh kill pile. The she-cat looked and saw her mate Phoenixflame beside the pile so she padded around it and sat beside him. "Are you okay?" She asked, concern in her blue eyes. --Bluestar340 Phoenixflame's gaze brightened at the sight of his mate, and he gently bumped her head against hers. "Oh, just missing my brother, that's all...How're the kits? They aren't giving you any trouble now, are they?"---- Bogshadow was lost. 01:53, December 4, 2015 (UTC) Lilywing's greif was sharp as she lay down in the clearing looking at Brightfern with tortured eyes. - Mossfire121 "No, they're fine only kicking now and then.. So have you thought about names or anything? I haven't really I want to wait until I see them honestly but if you have ideas I'd be glad to hear them." She meowed. Brightfern gently nuzzled him purring softly. -- Bluestar340 Phoenixflame gently curled his tail around his mate and her round belly. "I thought of one, maybe... Sparkkit, for a little she-kit?" 02:04, December 4, 2015 (UTC) "That's really cute, I like it a lot." She meowed quietly. "So how many do you think there'll be?" She added softly. --Bluestar340 Phoenixflame went silent after shrugging slightly, drifting into thought. "I don't know...maybe three? That's the usual size of a litter, right?" 02:11, December 4, 2015 (UTC) "Mostly, though I've heard of some she-cat's having four or even one kit." She replied. "So are you sure you're alright?" She asked. --Bluestar340 Phoenixflame gave a warm smile, licking Brightfern's nose gently. "Now that you're around, I'm perfectly fine." 02:24, December 4, 2015 (UTC) Lilywing stood up. "I had two. The usual amount is 2 or 3, though 1 and 4 occur sometimes. 5 is also a possibilty." Lilywing gave her chest fur an embarrassed lick. -- Moss (Don't forget to sign with 4 ~'s) The russet tom blinked in alarm. "I don't think there's going to be five..."---- Bogshadow finally found his way back to camp. 02:29, December 4, 2015 (UTC) Lilywing purred. "To have five kits is very rare." -- Moss Brightfern nodded "I don't think I'll have more than three." She replied quietly. --Bluestar340 "Three's a nice size." Phoenixflame responded softly. 02:40, December 4, 2015 (UTC) "Yeah, I know they'll be perfect.." She murmured. Brightfern nodded politely to Lilywing and then she pressed against Phoenixflame. --Bluestar340 Suddenly Lilywing's legs gave way from under her and she collapsed. "Breezekit... Shatterkit..." He eyes were two green pools of greif, unconsolable. ~~ Moss Scarletflame lay next to Infernopaw in the Elder's den, the molly unable to move much, as usual. Infection had spread throughout her body, and little did her brother know, she was about to die... "Infernopaw, my sweetie...come closer to your mother..." 03:00, December 4, 2015 (UTC) Lilywing shook herself and stood. "Scarletflame?..." -- Moss (just going to say her mate and daughter are with her) Scarletflame let out a happy sigh as Infernopaw finally pressed against his mother's side. Despite not being able to cry like all cats, Infernopaw's eyes burned. There they were, a family reunited, Scarletflame in the middle as her mate and kits pressed close. It wasn't long until her purr finally died off. 03:03, December 4, 2015 (UTC) A gasp escaped Lilywing's mouth. "Oh, StarClan... Is she-?" The gray she-cat broke off. -- Moss Sunsetflare pressed against his mate, murmuring, "No, no...not yet, my lovely Scarlet..." Soon realising she was gone, a yowl rose in his throat. "Scarletflame!" he screamed, greif taking strong hold of his voice. Sunrisepaw buried her face into her mother's fur, her vision blurred. Her father's long yowl of greif told her that she had lost her womderful mother. I could even learn how to LOVE 03:10, December 4, 2015 (UTC) Lilywing bowed her head. "She was a great mother, and she will hunt in a better place now. May the fish leap into your paws and the mice not flee to their burrows, Scarletflame." -- Moss (hey mink, i'm apprenticing some kits tomorrow, do you want bee to become one with them? I wanna check with you first) Copperdusk flicked her ears as Snowdapple approached. "You can go hunting with Frozenstream, Bogshadow, and Nightstripe," the she-cat ordered. ---- Frozenstream trotted out of the warriors' den when he heard his name being called. --'The mind is just a complicated machine' 23:55, December 4, 2015 (UTC) "Awesome!" Snowdapple glanced at Frozenstream. "Let's go!" 00:38, December 5, 2015 (UTC) Lilywing looked at Copperdusk. "Can I join a hunting patrol?" -- Moss (also, Brams. I'd like Brightfern to mentor Pale c:) Palepaw was aroused by cries from the elder's den. The seal-point rose on her long legs and darted to the entrance. Peering in, she spotted the family clustered around Scarletflame, who was- no. Limp, waxen-faced, no. She wasn't... "Dead!" it broke free from Palekit before she could stop it. Was that how Leopardspirit had looked, splayed out like that? Why, oh why was Scarletflame dead? Gryfflepuff 01:01, December 5, 2015 (UTC) Lilywing touched her nose to Palekit's ear. "Be brave," she whispered. -- Moss (Inform me who Griffin and Swan's mentors are, and if one of my characters gets one c: I won't be on until late tomorrow, so please do that) Sunsetflare pressed onto his mate. "No, no, no..." I could even learn how to LOVE 04:23, December 5, 2015 (UTC) (sweet as Blazey, that'll be done, Bright was on my list of mentors. C: And Stormver, I'll message you in the morning, I shouldn't be on at this time of day. But I'll tell you now that a few of your cats are gaining apprentices - it was quite hard to find some, especially bc I have to save some for Bluefrost kits. If anyone else has any mentor/apprentice requests, let me know!!!! I want to finalise my list soon. If anyone wants to know mentors, let me know ASAP :D) Frozenstream nodded. "Wait up, wait up, we need to wait for the rest of the patrol." --'The mind is just a complicated machine' 08:19, December 5, 2015 (UTC) (Sweet, tell me who's getting one, I'll be back at about six my time. Big competition, I'm so excited!! I really hope I do well) Griffinkit chased his sister around, unaware of the death of Scarletflame. I could even learn how to LOVE 12:03, December 5, 2015 (UTC) (Please tell me who Wolfkit's mentor will be. I want to add her/him in now so I don't forget) Wolfkit leaped around in the nursery, his tail waving. "Sedgekit!" He hollered, grabbing his brother's ears softly with his teeth. "Wanna play?" Lilywing gave the kits a sad glance. "Scarletflame has gone to join StarClan," she said. -- Moss Mintfrost, whom had heard the news of her passing sister, sat in her down, her head held low. She placed a paw over her head and mourned to StarClan silently, her claws flexed. 16:40, December 5, 2015 (UTC) Lilywing touched her nose to Mintfrost's ear. -- Moss Mintfrost, startled, had jumped at the sudden movement, feeling her fur spike up. She backed away, her ears flattened. "Thanks for the comfort," She meowed. "But it's not that simple.. She was my sister. I loved her more than anything, even if she had her rights and wrongs. She's the one who got me through most of everything, and kept me happy all the time. She was like another version of my mother.. but now she's gone, and I have no one left." 16:52, December 5, 2015 (UTC) "I have never felt this pain and never will. I know it's not simple and I don't expect it to be. I am sorry if I offended you in anyway." -- Moss Mintfrost shook her head slowly, closing her eyes. "No, no," She meowed. "...You're fine. I'm just upset, is all.." 16:58, December 5, 2015 (UTC) Lilywing took a deep breath. She had not told this to anyone yet. "When my kits were killed I thought that my heart would never mend. I know it's not the same," she mewed hastily, "but I found that in FlameClan I felt better. They were there for me. I will never forget Shatterkit and Breezekit. I know I can say nothing to help you, the break is too great, but she is in the stars, MIntfrost, and she will catch you whenever you fall." Lilywing looked slightly surprised that she had given her deepest pain away. "I am sorry if I am only making it worse." -- Moss(Whoa I got carried away) Mintfrost paused, gazing at Lilywing for a moment. She was right... Scarletflame was watching her, and she could still be there for her.. afterall, she was a Medicine Cat, and she could speak with StarClan anytime she'd like. Though, she still felt upset.. knowing that she could no longer feel her sister's warm fur beside her's.. Not hearing her loud, cheery voice. Mintfrost let out a sigh and fluffed out her fur. "I'm sorry for your loss," She meowed. "It's .. very hard to lose a loved one.." 17:06, December 5, 2015 (UTC) "Breezekit and Shatterkit are with StarClan now..." Lilywing broke off and her eyes clouded wit greif. -- Moss (Could you add them to the StarClan page, please?) Mintfrost shook her head slowly, memories of her kithood flooding into her mind. "Don't worry," She meowed, her soft, grieving meow turning into a soft chuckle. "Scarletflame will watch over them. She's great at taking care of kits." 17:09, December 5, 2015 (UTC) Palekit left the family to grieve in peace, head still spinning in shock. It was impossible, she couldn't be dead. Not Scarletflame. No, never Scarletflame. Gryfflepuff 17:11, December 5, 2015 (UTC) There would be nothing ever to describe what Mintfrost's words meant to her. -- Moss Mintfrost flattened her ears, watching Palekit sob outside of the nursery. Her gaze revealing pain, she turned back into the Medicine Den, her tail drooping across the stone-cold floor. 17:16, December 5, 2015 (UTC) Sunflower yawned before taking a mouse. Cloudflight and Sunflower 23:12, December 5, 2015 (UTC) (Flame, Bluefrost kits aren't getting apprenticed, they've still got another week to wait first... They were born early November, which was five weeks ago, meaning that they're five moons old, not six. Anyway, if that's going to be it, I'm going to get started soon~ I'll be also conducting Violet's warrior ceremony, apparently she's due too.) After thinking of mentors for the kits due to be apprenticed, and thinking about Violetpaw's warrior name, Copperdusk called the Clan together with a swish of her tail. "FlameClan cats, gather!" ---- Silverfeather groomed Rainkit, who was wanting to get away from his mother, Fawnkit sitting nearby. Maplekit and Waspkit had already groomed themselves, and were standing off to the side. --'The mind is just a complicated machine' 00:35, December 6, 2015 (UTC) Palekit sat beside her siblings, fur groomed decently but still sticking up behind her ears. She was fidgeting with excitement, Scarletflame temporarily pushed out of her mind. Her foster mother looked so grand up there... would Palekit herself ever be like that? Gryfflepuff 00:49, December 6, 2015 (UTC) Redclaw flicked an ear, alert of the temporary leader's calling. Stretching out, he strolled forward, sitting down and lifting his head. It's probably Violetpaw's ceremony.. 00:53, December 6, 2015 (UTC) Snowdapple and the others returned from the patrol. The white she-cat hurried over towards the center of the camp, ears pricked. "What's going on?" she asked Redclaw. 00:54, December 6, 2015 (UTC) Redclaw turned his gaze to the sleek she-cat, his tail-tip swiping across the ground. "Copperdusk is giving Violetpaw her warrior ceremony, I believe," He meowed, his whiskers twitching. 00:57, December 6, 2015 (UTC) (warrior ceremony first, then i'll move on to these apprentices) Copperdusk called Violetpaw forward, after announcing that it was time for the young she-cat's warrior ceremony. Tensing slightly - she'd never done this before! - Copperdusk said the ritual words: "I, Copperdusk, temporary leader of FlameClan (it sounds better than deputy imhooo), ask my warrior ancestors to look down on this apprentice. She has learnt the ways of your noble code, and I present her to you as a warrior in her turn. Violetpaw, do you promise to uphold the warrior code, and to defend this Clan, even at the cost of your life?" "I do!" "Then, by the power of StarClan, I give you your warrior name. Violetpaw, from this moment on you shall be known as Violetheart. StarClan honours your dedication and courage, and we welcome you as a warrior of FlameClan." At the end of this call, the Clan cheered for the newly-named Violetheart before she stept back, and Copperdusk took a deep breath as she waited to call the kits that were going to be apprenticed forward. --'The mind is just a complicated machine' 00:58, December 6, 2015 (UTC) Griffinkit let out a small yip of excitement, Swankit on his tail as they ran up to join Copperdusk. I could even learn how to LOVE 01:01, December 6, 2015 (UTC) Redclaw chanted Violetpaw's new name, his head and tail held high. "Congratulations on your warrior ceremony," He purred, his whiskers quivering with amusement. I remember when I became a warrior... when I joined FlameClan. It was amazing.. 01:02, December 6, 2015 (UTC) Palekit said Violetpaw's new name with sincere warmth, pummeling the ground with her paws. It was Violetheart's moment now. Gryfflepuff 01:04, December 6, 2015 (UTC) Copperdusk flicked her tail. "Cypresskit, Waspkit, Maplekit, Hawkkit, Swankit, Songkit, Griffinkit, Palekit, Beekit, Fawnkit, and Rainkit, step forward please." At this, there was a lot of tumble as the kits scuttled forward, Rainkit being alarmed by this and keeping himself a distance away from the others. When they arrived, she announced: "You are all six moons old, and ready to become apprentices, and from now on, you shall be known as Cypresspaw, Wasppaw, Maplepaw, Hawkpaw, Swanpaw, Songpaw, Griffinpaw, Palepaw, Beepaw, Fawnpaw, and Rainpaw>" Some cheering followed this announcement. --'The mind is just a complicated machine' 01:09, December 6, 2015 (UTC) Fairly glowing, Palepaw purred as her Clanmates chanted. There are so many of us! Gryfflepuff 01:13, December 6, 2015 (UTC) Now it was time to announce the mentors. "Cypresspaw, your mentor will be Bogshadow," she started. "Maplepaw, your mentor will be Streamwing, and Wasppaw's will be Snowdapple." At the announcement of his mentor, Wasppaw looked disappointed, but Copperdusk ignored her son's glare. "Palepaw, you will have Brightfern, and Griffinpaw will be mentored by Stormheart." She took a deep breath after all of those announcements, but there was still a lot to go... "Emberwish, you will be Songpaw's mentor, and Silverfeather will mentor Swanpaw. Bluestream, you will mentor Hawkpaw, and Swiftfoot, you will mentor Beepaw." Sending off the cats with a flick of her tail, she saw that only Fawnpaw and Rainpaw now remained. "Fawnpaw.... Redclaw will mentor you, and Rainpaw, you will be trained by Covesplash. That is all." Copperdusk sat on the rock, watching the new appentices and mentors swarm around and touch noses. --'The mind is just a complicated machine' 01:20, December 6, 2015 (UTC) Redclaw purred, silently beaming. His first apprentice... He leaned down to touch noses with Fawnpaw and felt his whiskers quivering with excitement. 01:25, December 6, 2015 (UTC) Fawnpaw scuttled over to her mentor and touched noses with him, bouncing excitedly. Meanwhile, Maplepaw approached Streamwing, while Silverfeather found Swanpaw and touched noses with her, purring. --'The mind is just a complicated machine' 01:29, December 6, 2015 (UTC) "Congragulations, Redclaw." Lilywing eyed him. "Fawnpaw couldn't have a better mentor." -- Moss Redclaw chuckled softly, amused and comforted by Lilywing's gentle words. "Thank you," He purred, puffing out his chest fur. "Fawnpaw will be a great apprentice. A great warrior as well. Maybe even a leader someday," He mused. 01:35, December 6, 2015 (UTC) Sunflower walked over to Covesplash. "Congratulations on being a mentor." she mewed. Cloudflight and Sunflower 01:46, December 6, 2015 (UTC) Griffinpaw ran up to Stormheart, the two cats touching noses. Both were quite excited and a bit nervous. Streamwing, meanwhile, touched noses with Maplepaw, purring. I could even learn how to LOVE 01:47, December 6, 2015 (UTC) Lilywing's green eyes sparkled. "Redclaw, don't get ahead of yourself. I'm sure Fawnpaw will be an outstanding warrior. And allright, perhaps even leader with a mentor like you." Pressing briefly against her mother's side, Palepaw raced to touch noses with Brightfern. " Yes! It's you!" Gryfflepuff 02:47, December 6, 2015 (UTC) Lilyfern touched her nose to Redclaw's ear, then drew away, emarrased. Shadowclaw purred as he watched the kits be apprenticed. There was quite a lot of room in the nursery now that that bunch was out of there; still, he didn't have a mate, so it didn't matter how much he wanted some kits of his own. Someday he thought. 03:20, 12/6/2015 Brightfern purred with approval and touched noses with Palepaw. "Yep, it's me, congratulations Palepaw I'll teach you all I know." She meowed quietly. --Bluestar340 "I'll bet! C'mon, Brightfern, let's go, I'm dying to see the territory!" Gryfflepuff 03:34, December 6, 2015 (UTC) Category:Roleplay Category:FlameClan